Electronic messaging applications, such as email, convey various types of information to a recipient such as messages to and from others. In conventional messaging applications, it is not always possible to ascertain the relative importance of each message in an incoming box without first reviewing their full content. Moreover, even for relatively important messages, it is often necessary to open the message, and then review their full content, in order to derive necessary or useful information. Thus, a recipient of messages falls into a recurring pattern of not only checking for new messages, but also manually opening each message to obtain needed or useful information. Moreover, even when a particular message is important, the information in the message may only contain a portion of what is needed for the user. For instance, a particular message may include information regarding an airline reservation, while another seemingly unrelated message may include information regarding a hotel reservation, and still another message may include information regarding a car reservation. However, closer inspection of these messages may reveal that they are all associated with a particular trip (event) the user is about to take, or has taken. If the user is interested in reviewing the details of this trip, multiple messages need to identified, opened and reviewed. This is tedious, time consuming, and inconvenient. Additional examples of where this arises in any situation in which disparate messages provide information on a particular event (e.g., trip, task, home modeling project involving several subcontractors, etc.) or a particular entity (service provider, merchant, etc.). Accordingly, what are needed in the art are systems and methods for assisting a recipient with obtaining useful information from messages more quickly and with fewer manual operations and better ways of organizing this information for the user.